Otachu
by OniZenmaru
Summary: Being an otaku wasn’t a problem for Lavi...it was noticing another one who was trying so damn hard to get his attention...Lavi x Allen
1. Epi 1: Pow! Three Heroes Are Revealed!

**A/N: **Okay, posted this on the Rabi X Allen community over at LiveJournal…this is what happens when I watch too much anime

--

_Prrrriya! Pri! Prrrriya!_

That was the horribly wonderful sound he had to deal with every morning, and he wasn't about to chuck it out of his window just yet. He knew what that sound meant depending on the day, and today just happened to be the day he'd been waiting for all week. Lazily reaching over, he smacked the 'off' button on top of the clock shaped like a strange winged, golden colored creature. It was given to him as a parting gift by a friend, and he was more then happy to receive it. That was over twelve years ago, and the thing was starting to drive him crazy with its constant high pitch noise, which he was sure would make a dog howl. It was a character from a popular manga series that he was very fond of, and anyone getting their hands on such a model was rare. His friend said they didn't need such thing, and it really did feel like he was getting the leftovers of something. He didn't mind because he was a sucker for such things, and since it was a parting gift he couldn't very well decline. He had to thank his friend…if it wasn't for him he'd be nothing but a silent little kid, sitting in a corner with nothing to do. His life started when he those wonderful objects were placed in his hand, making his heart fill with an emotion that was hard for him to put into words.

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his messy fiery hair, taking note that it was probably best to at lest brush it down. He wasn't very good with keeping up with such trivial things, but he knew that he had to if he wanted to keep his job. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stretched a little and made his way into the bathroom, minding the various magazines that lay here and there. He wasn't all that tidy, never really cleaning up unless he was sure there was someone coming over. That's just the way he was, and the way he'd always been. He also used the messiness as a way to remember where everything was. If he wanted something with a lot of action in it, he knew to look over at the pile near the right corner of his room. If he wasted something a little romantic, all he had to do was look over at the pile near his bed. That's how his room worked, and he really didn't want to change it just yet. It was, however; a little distressing when he actually did have company over. They'd always rant to him about how he should get a few more shelves, or at lest take out all the useless books he owned out and throw them away. He couldn't help but scoff at them for such comments. NOTHING he owned was useless; everything had its purpose and he'd be dammed it he thrown anything away. He never bought anything for the hell of it, mainly because his budget wouldn't allow it. He worked at a bookstore, and though he was paid well, he wasn't paid _that_ well. He really loved his job, because every break he would sit over at the manga section and just read. It was one of his many pastimes, the other few being playing console games, getting multiple endings for computer dating-sims, attempting to draw, and listening to the many songs that come from the many seiyuu he liked. Some found this strange, others found it complete waste of time, but it didn't matter. They would call him whatever they wanted, but there was only one name he's really answer to…

O…ta…ku…

He didn't feel any shame in being labeled as such, since that's the person he was. His friend who had moved over seas had shown him the light, giving him the necessary materials he needed to find himself. A manga, a light novel, and a drama CD were the only things he was given that day, but it had done so much for him. He knew he liked to watch those old kiddy animes that came on every weekend, but he wasn't sure why he'd like then better then other shows. It wasn't until he slowly started to piece everything together that it made sense, and made feel like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. At first the term made him feel a little ashamed of himself, mainly because he was told that it meant he'd be a geek. But as time went on he learned to accept it, seeing that being called what he was wasn't all that bad.

Once in the bathroom, he opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out his toothbrush, making a mental note that he needed to buy a new one. He didn't spent all of his money on things related to anime…He actually set aside just enough to buy himself groceries and toiletries…though he didn't put all that much into his wardrobe. It was always the same; if it was hot, he'd wear a tank-top and jeans, and if it was cold he'd wear a sweatshirt and jeans. Most of the tops were black, while the others were dark blue. His jeans where all the same dingy azure color, since he didn't find it necessary to buy any other shade since the damn things were called 'blue jeans'. Fashion was not something he felt was something he really needed to worry about, so he didn't find it all that interesting. But as always his friends had to add their little comments; he knew he'd never hear the end of it, because they felt it important to remind him that 'looks are very important!' He did nothing but shrug them off, knowing that they really didn't have much say in what kind of life he lived. Why were they is friends again? Oh yeah, because they were the only ones that would talk to him. It was sometimes hard to get into a conversation with someone he didn't know, mainly because all he really wanted to talk about was anime or manga. He DID know about things outside of such topics, but he was much more comfortable with something he knew a lot about. He wasn't a shut in, because he enjoyed going out as well as ridding his bike around town.

Putting his toothbrush away, he rinsed his mouth out with a little water. Removing his shirt, he left the bathroom and walked back into his room, going into his closet once there. It was somewhat chilly outside, so he reached for his favorite black sweater (which wasn't all that bulky); knowing the difference between them all due to the various rips and tires here and there. Surprisingly, he knew how to sew, and managed to patch up most of the hole he had made over the years. All of his clothes looked like a stitched and patched up mess, but it made them look sort of cool in his opinion.

Finding that the jeans he was already wearing were fine, he threw on his shirt and brushed his hair a little. It was naturally messy, so it wasn't really his fault for the way it looked. Luckily he owned a headband that would keep it all in place and out of his face, though he didn't mind his hair just being free. Slipping it on, he made his way downstairs, bringing a fresh pair of socks with him. He didn't need anything to eat, because he'd just end up buying something later on in the day. That's how it always was; he'd get there ten minutes before he needed to, pick up a small bite to eat, and wait in line. It what he went through most weekends, and he didn't mind it one bit. Doing things like this gave him such a thrill, but of course his _friends_ thought it was as waste of time. Why wait in a line for hours to pick up some useless comic book? Or better yet, why waste a weekend surrounded by a bunch of sweaty men, who, in their opinion, 'didn't have a life at all'. But this was life…for him, and all the other people like him. Unless they were a part of the world he lived in, they just wouldn't understand. He had to deal with such comments everyday, but he didn't let them faze him. He liked what he liked, there was no way someone who didn't come from his world could tell him anything different.

Looking at the clock, he knew that setting his clock at lest an hour before he need to would guarantee him eating the late crowed, but not the ones the decided to camp out. Though it was against the rules to do so, people still did, not really caring about the people that didn't think ahead. He wasn't the kind of guy, though he did wish he had a friend or two live there, allowing him to spend the night so he didn't have catch the train. But at lest he wasn't going alone! His friend was a part of his world, so he understood how much the weekend meant to him. He'd only know the guy for three years, but hell, that was enough time. He was a year older then him, and also a foreigner so to speak. He was born in Germany and spent two years there, however; his parents decided to move for unknown reasons. The two of them had met when they were still in high school; they had managed to strike up a conversation about the ending on a very famous anime. They both agreed that the series had gone downhill after its second season, but the ending did nothing but introduce a bunch of new characters that were probably going to appear in some lame spin-off. It was a shame because it had such good potential to become so epic, though all the damn fillers it started was probably where the snowballing started. It was so funny; it was the first time he'd actually had that deep of a conversation that related to anime with someone. The two hit it off right there, and ever since the two of them found that the other was the only person in school that had enough sense to get what the other was talking about.

Once his shoes were on he left the house, remembering that he was supposed to meet his friend at the train station in the next five minutes. He might've woken up early, but he was still going to get to the station late. That's the way everything worked; he was the type to get one thing right, but he'd forget to do the same for something else. It was something he just couldn't get right, but it didn't bother him too much. Racing down the street, he thanked every god he could think of that he lived close enough to the station. He didn't have to waste too much of his energy, since he decided that providing himself with nourishment could wait meaning he barely had any. Rounding the corner, he could see the station only a few blocks away. It didn't seem very crowded, but he wasn't going to let his guard down just because it _looked_ empty. He'd been tricked on plenty of occasions, thinking that the place looked deserted while he was running late for school or work. But it wasn't until he was close enough that he nearly choked on the 'no!' that desperately wanted to escape his mouth; the place had been packed, filled with people who looked like they were in quite the hurry. He'd gotten to his destination rather late, earning him a scolding from his superiors. He hated being late for anything because it meant he'd miss on something, and him missing out on something never ended well.

But today was his lucky day! Upon reaching the station he could now see that it was damn near empty, which meant he wasn't going to be miss out on anything. Slowing down to catch his breath, he could see his friend's blond hair coming into view, and that probably meant he was right on time…or right on time while being late. He was much taller then the redhead, which was something he could never get over. Since he friend was taller then he was, it meant the redhead could finally develop a napoleon complex. He'd always wondered why people got so bent out of shape when someone else pointed out they were short…but now he knew. The height difference wasn't all that great, but it was still enough for him to get peeved off and make a big fuss over nothing.

"Oi, Lavi-kun!" He called out, waving his arms in the air. The redhead waved back, and sped up slightly not wanting to make him wait any longer.

"Oi, Hei-kun, sorry for the wait" Lavi said, finally coming to a complete stop. Alfons Heiderich was his full name, but his close friends just called him 'Hei' because…well…it was easier to say. He didn't mind the nickname, most people would actually call him 'Al', but the one Lavi had given him sounded a little better.

The two of them started to engage in small talk until the train came, and once it did, they boarded and found it packed. Of course they weren't the only people going, and though Lavi had arrived early (sort of) there was no way the two of them could avoid this. They themselves squeezed into the cramped car, wishing it wasn't always like this. The redhead had managed to find a nice little opening for the two of them, though it wasn't all that great, it was better then rubbing up against some sweaty guy they didn't know. Once they felt comfortable, Lavi pulled out his cell phone and began to write someone a message. He needed to do this because if he didn't people would become very irritated, and if they did…his entire experience would suffer. It was the first of three he was going to send, and his only wish was that he'd, once again, actually lived there so he wouldn't have to do such a thing. A few minutes after pressing the 'send' button he heard his phone 'ping'. Looking down he read the message and sighed a little. The 'I'll be waiting' wasn't what got him; it was the little heart at the end of it. What was up with him lately? Lavi had the suspicion that his train-away-friend had been watching way too many romance animes. He'd been rather moody for the past three months, and the redhead really couldn't figure out why.

'_Well, whatever'_ He thought to himself as he put his phone away. The train ride was going to take about two hours, so he pulled out his game system and started to play. Lavi couldn't very well focus because he was so nervous. It wasn't because he had anything important to do upon arrival; it was just because this time was going to be different than the last. That's how it always was, though keeping some things the same wasn't all that bad. Change meant something was going to happen, be it good or band and he was eager to find out what was going to happen…much to his blonde friend's dismay. Whenever Lavi found something interesting or new to do, Alfons was always dragged along and sometimes it ended up with the two of them cosplaying. The last time they took this little trip the redhead had found out they were having a posing contest, and well, he and Alfons had surprisingly taken first place because of their complicated position they pulled of as members of Kogarasumaru from _Air Gear_. The problem was that they had to _hold_ the pose, and holding it meant standing there for five minutes. After the five minutes the blonde felt so stiff, so Lavi decided to treat him to lunch to try to make up for dragging him into such a strenuous competition. That's the kind of person Lavi was; if he was going to pull you into something, he was sure reward you for dealing with him.

Looking over his shoulder, the blonde noticed that the game Lavi was playing was new. He told him that he'd read about it online, and apparently the levels were based on mythology. The redhead admitted that he didn't know all that much about said topic, so the two of them were plunged into a world of demons, gods, and white wolves. They continued to play until the reached their stop, which wasn't all that big of a deal for the two of them. Both had their limits when it came to games, Alfons' was about fourteen hours while Lavi's was thirty hours. The redhead once asked how he could play for such a long time, and he answered that if the story was good enough nothing could keep him from it, even sleep. The blonde really did look up to Lavi; he had such a great outlook on things in their world, and his personal views on things really did make sense. Since the two of them were not 'noobs' to the whole anime/mange community, they found it harder to understand what some of the newer generation saw in a few things. They knew that saying things like 'they don't respect the classics' or 'they have no idea what (insert term) truly means' made them sound much older then they were, but that's just how their minds worked. Upon leaving the train, the two let out a sigh of relief…they had made it.

Akihabara…the holy grail of Tokyo.

The two of them had been visiting this place since they were old enough to ride the train, and they were so happy the gods had blessed the world with such a place. Lavi and Alfons braved the cluttered subways ever other weekend, thought if something like a special even came up they would go two in a row. The redhead was the only one that had actually spent an entire week there, mostly because Alfons was sick with the flu. Lavi had wanted to help him out, but he knew staying went against everything the blonde stood for. Since the redhead was in perfect condition, it meant he was going to play errand boy. He didn't mind since his usual income had increased quite a bit, and buying two of everything wasn't an issue.

Lavi pulled out his cell and typed up another message. He wrote that he and Alfons were going to get a bite to eat before heading out to the convention center, and that if it wasn't too long of a line that they would be their soon. Upon closing it, he and Alfons made their way through the thick crowed of people to try and reach their usual eatery. The two of them shard a few random conversations, not caring who heard them talking about anything perverted. It was _Akihabara_! As long was it technically wasn't a crime, you could speak about it out loud and no one would care. It was common for person to call an otaku a pervert because of the things they talked about, but it was merely because those people didn't have the right mind set. Hell, if someone was standing near them talking how much they loved shoes to the point where they wouldn't spend money on anything else, most might find that normal, but as soon as someone talked about spending too much on anime people thing you're crazy. It was frustrating at times, but they got over it rather quickly. It wasn't their fault for liking what they did, but at lest it was better then shoe shopping.

After they'd braved the large crowed, they finally found the stand they were looking for. It was always there, never moving unless it rained, and it always served the same thing…dango. The guy who ran the shop knew them very well, and he often gave them discounts because he knew how much they wanted to spend on other things. Ordering a few, Alfons playfully nudged the redhead in the side and reminded him to buy a couple extra dango because it was another thing that would haunt him the rest of the trip if he didn't. Thanking the man, the two left, Alfons holding a plastic bag of mitarashi dango. Looking around, he, like he always did, began to take in all everything him saw. The streets are filled with people, while ever few corners he could see were filled with performers. If they were good enough the pay would be more then enough to sustain them for the rest of the day. It was one of the many ways people made money if they didn't have enough for the convention or just plain ran out. Aside from them there were the cosplayers. There were three types in Lavi's book; there were the top grade ones that looked like it took them more then half the year to make, there were the ones that looked close but could use a little work…and then there was the last group. This group was made of the people who just seemed to not care, like they'd just woken up and decided 'hmm…I'll go cosplaying today!' There was nothing really wrong with that, but there was something that just irked him about half-ass cosplay. Putting that aside, there were also the many electronic shops that were open all over the place. It was a popular place for anyone to pick of spare parts for their computers, and most of the time all of them were packed. Lavi and Alfons sometimes traveled there when they needed to repair or upgrade their PCs, because the games they purchased sometimes called for them to do so.

Stretching a little, the redhead tried to think of all the new amateur doujin artists were going to be there. He was so interested to see just what kind of talent was going to show up. He really did enjoy seeing the creator try to place the characters in unfamiliar situation, making them act towards another character not seen in any form anime or manga. Of course there were the 'hinted at' pairing, ones that the authors might not know about and it takes a fan with a sharp perception to find them. Now Lavi was the kind of guy to go for both popular and not-so-popular pairings, mainly because it was frustrating as hell to have to hunt for the right doujinshi. He tried to come up with those kinds of ideas, but his artistic skills were subpar, he never actually published anything. Natural talent was something he lacked greatly…and he thanked god he had a friend who took requests. Upon arriving at the convention center, they found that the line wasn't all that long. Pulling out his phone for the last time, he wrote that they were currently in line and that they would seem them inside. He once against received another message with a heart attached to it, and he once again sighed. He really needed to ask his now few-people-away friend why he was acting so off. Maybe he was having one of those 'bad periods' where he his muse just decided to take a vacation. The redhead could see this in his art lastly; his production value had gone down somewhat, with him not putting in as much detail as he usually did or just forgetting to finish a page or two.

It was almost disturbing how much of his talent had gone down the drain, and he had brought the topic up when speaking with Alfons. The blonde just said that everything would be alright as long as 'he got his act together', and when Alfons said 'he' Lavi wasn't sure if he was talking about their friend or himself. That made Lavi very suspicious, thinking that the blonde knew more then he was letting on. Whenever his friend was brought up in the conversation, Alfons would only smirk slightly and listen, as if already knowing what the redhead was going to say. Lavi even asked a few times if he was hiding anything, and he simply answered 'Why no, _Lavi-chan_, what would give you that idea?' each time, further fueling his suspicion.

As they reached the door, they were greeted by two young girls dressed as maids. They were always there, greeting everyone that entered and trying to make them feel comfortable. Lavi really didn't seem to notice them after the first few times, so they when walked right passed them and to the Doujin Alley. The convention center was enormous, so much that if one did not know their way around they it was always the first place they visited, and it was one the liveliest. People going from table to table, asking the artist or circle a few questions, looking through their work and getting into a friendly chat with them. The redhead liked the atmosphere of the place, making him sometimes wish the whole world was like this.

"He said they moved his spot, right?" Alfons asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, his table is further back this time" Lavi answered, walking a little further back then they usually did. When an artist would sign up for the convention, they didn't have a 100 chance of getting in. If they did, they had to option of choosing where they wanted to be place, but if they didn't act fast that chance would go as quickly as it came.

"I wonder why he asked for a different spot…" The redhead muttered to himself, trying to figure out if this was somehow linked to his friend's odd behavior. Alfons couldn't help but hold back a laugh…the redhead was so dense! Once they'd found their friend, they each let out a sigh of relief. He looked so tired, liked he'd been sitting their since the crack of down, which all that farfetched. He, along with the other participants, had to come in early to make sure everything was ready. A table, chair, a few signs were the only things the artist really needed, but how they were placed made everything come together. He was wearing a black blazer with a school logo that he most likely made up himself, along with a tie that went along with it. The blazer was open so the purple frilly dress shirt could be easily seen. On top of his head was a small top hat that was cocked to the right side, and a small golden creature much like Lavi's alarm clock perched on its brim. Strangely enough he was wearing a pair of black capris, and he must have not minded the cool weather because he was the only person doing so. He really liked to show off…but it wasn't just for the hell of it, most of the time he did it because it somehow tied into his works.

"Oi, Allen-kun, we're here" Lavi said, not quite sure if their short friend had noticed them. He jumped a little, franticly trying to brush down the snow white strands of his hair that refused to stay in place.

"Oh, hay you two" he said, looking up at them, "I wasn't expecting you for another few minutes"

"Yeah, the line was a lot shorter then we thought it would be" Alfons said, giving him a look that only the smaller could read. Clearing his throat, he started to straighten himself out.

"Whatever" He started, crossing his arms and cocking his hip to the side a little "I guess you didn't hear then…"

"Hear what?" Lavi asked. Smirking, Allen pulled out a small package with two boys locked in a very suggestive position. The redhead recognized it instantly and nearly choked; it was a limited addition of a very famous boy love game staring catboys, and the shorter having it meant they were selling it.

"There all sold out…" Allen said, smirk growing wider as a look of horror took over the redhead features. There was one thing about Lavi that only people who knew him very well could understand, and that was that the redhead…

Really liked his yaoi…

"S-Sold out?!" He yelped.

"Yup, they were selling it pretty early; I _sort of_ tried to call you about it…" Allen said, waving the box in front of the redhead's face. He quickly pulled it back when Lavi tried to grab it, making the redhead whine a little.

"Allen-chan" He began to whine louder "Pleeease don't torture your wonderful Nii-san!"

"Hmm…" Allen said, making it seem as if he was thinking deeply. He knew how much something like this meant a lot to the redhead, and he actually only bought a copy of the game to piss him off. That's how these things worked; Allen was the kind of person to use his power (which just happened to be earliness) to try and screw the redhead over. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, and he knew it wasn't going to be the last. Tapping his chin with it, he decided that he might as well make a profit off of the guy.

"I'll only give it to you, _Nii-san_, if you actually buy one of my doujinshi-"

"I'll take two copies!" The redhead said, slamming the money down on the table. Oh yes…Lavi never actually bought anything Allen made. The redhead would only take the ones the shorter would make for him, because Allen was just 'too damn kind for his own good'. Snickering, Allen handed him the game, two copies of his doujinshi, as well the one that he wanted. _Ouran Host Club_…why the hell did he like that damn Hikaru Hitachiin so much? Allen really didn't mind doing requests for Lavi, mainly because he wasn't really drawing for the money (though one time he really needed his rent paid…he might've only been twenty-one, but he knew what the value of money way).

"Oh, is this the one that I asked for?" Lavi asked, eyeing the extra doujinshi. The shorter just nodded, trying his best not to blush; now he liked the yaoi just as much as Lavi did, but he just couldn't get over drawing all of those poses. He'd nearly had a nosebleed from blushing too hard while trying to ink his pages, and he was sure his fans would notice the strange blotches on his pages.

"Well I might as look around, ya coming Hei-kun?" Lavi said to the teller boy standing next to him.

"Uh…I'll be there in a minute, I wanna ask Allen-kun something" He said. The redhead just nodded and left, leaving the two alone. The blonde sighed and looked over at Allen, who's head was currently down as if ashamed of something. Alfons knew exactly why he was acting so off, and he had to blame both of them.

"Allen-kun, you really need to-"

"I-I'm working on it…" He said, covering his face with one hand, "Just…tell him I want you two to spend the night…"

"What? Really? I thought you didn't want us to-"

"Just tell him!" He shouted, holding his stomach with his free hand. The blonde just sighed and left, remembering to leave the bag of dango with the shorter. Allen doing something like this meant he was planning something big, and knowing that much was enough for him to steer clear of the two of them that night.

Allen was so nervous; he'd never liked people bring people over to his apartment, partially because he had so much anime memorabilia around that it might shock someone. The other reason was because he kept it so messy. It wasn't by choice, everything he did just couldn't stay in one room so each room was littered with pictures old and new. He'd tried to clean them all up, but had gotten so use to things being here and there that each room became his own little filing space.

'_Crap…what am I doing…?' _He thought to himself, picking up one of his doujinshi and holding it against his chest. Only he knew what those last three pages meant, and it was up to him to make Lavi understand as well.

**End Part 1 **


	2. Epi 2: Wha? Drill On GL! Sake For All!

"Well, you're being awfully nice today, Allen-kun…"

"Shut up, Lavi…"

The redhead could only sigh and shift the box of unsold doujinshi he had with him. The blonde was holding another one, and this was supposedly the trade-off for letting the two of them sleep over. Lavi was slightly surprised when Alfons had told him what Allen had said. Ever since three months ago, the redhead asked if he could stay for the weekend he would always decline immediately, never really giving a real reason other then his apartment was messy. It made going to the convention much easier if they just stayed, not having to go back and forth. Allen still wouldn't budge even when the redhead was on his knees, hugging his leg and barking like a dog. But that was in the past! The shorter's sudden change slightly startled Lavi, but hell, he was being allowed to sleep in a nice bed opposed to the uncomfortable train seat that he would've been riding home. It was such a horrible ride…by the end of the day the redhead wanted nothing more then to go home and sleep, regaining a little energy so he could do it all over again the next day. Oh how he hated that part…unless he'd purchased a game or two Lavi wasn't going to stay up all night. Waking up was not easy for him, since his dreams were filled with such wonderful things, he felt like he really didn't want to wake from them.

Since Allen lived rather close to the convention center, the three just decided to walk, though the redhead would've probably preferred to take a bus so he could rest his arms. Allen and Alfons just rolled their eyes whenever they heard Lavi start complaining. In truth, the box the blonde was holding was much heavier than the redhead's, and if he knew he'd probably stop bitching. Lavi didn't complain often, but when he did he _really _complained. The two of them had experienced this on two separate occasions; the first being when all three of them at to wait in line in the _middle of summer _for the convention doors to open. Saying that it was hot as hot as hell wasn't going to cut it, and for some reason Lavi made it his job to remind them of that every three minutes. Allen found that the only way to shut him up was to tell him that he wasn't going to get any dinner, because the shorter had made them a promise that he was treating today. It shut him up for the rest of the day…The other time occurred when Allen was trying to cook over at the redhead's house (he sometime did whenever Lavi was acting lazy A.K.A 'invite your friends over for a game or two' day). The shorter was trying his best to ignore the constant 'I really don't like that' and the 'awww, but put that in the pot!' Allen literally had to threat him with the 'I'm so not going to feed you' speech to shut him up. So the mortal of the both experience was 'if you deny a Lavi his food, he'll do whatever you want', and shorter reminded himself of this every time he saw the redhead.

"Holy hell…" Lavi said, sounding completely taken aback. As soon as Allen opened the door he was hit was so much anime at once he thought he would pass out, or at lest drop the box he was holding. It was a two bedroom apartment which must have cost him an arm and a leg, and on most of the walls were some sort of anime poster. They ranged from the old to the new, and the redhead was somewhat surprised that he was so knowledgeable. But then again it _was_ Allen he was talking about; at first Lavi thought that he had originally met the shorter two years ago, but he was corrected by Alfons. Allen had actually gone to the same high school as the two of them, sitting in the back of the class and ever saying a word. When he heard that, he remembered that there was some talk of a student moving to Akihabara, but he didn't think too much of it at the time. When he asked why he didn't join in on conversations he and the blonde had, Allen merely shrugged, looking as if he really didn't know the answer himself.

Looking over his shoulder at the redhead for a good long time, Allen turned around; arms crossed with a smirk on him face.

"Lavi…"

"What?"

"_**Ore wo dare da to omotte yagaru!?**_" He yelled, smirk growing wider. The redhead really should've seen that coming; Allen was the master at using quotes at just the right moment. He knew what sounded right, and above all else, what phrase would get the most reaction. Lavi rubbed the back of his head, listening as Alfons nearly died of laughter behind him.

"That…that was so epic! _Aniki! Aniki!_" The blonde laughed harder, nearly dropping the box his was holding. The redhead just said a small 'whatever' and walked into Allen's apartment. There were papers scattered everywhere, some on the couch while others were on the floor. Lavi tried his best to not step on any of them, because the thought of the shorter getting pissed off and denying him everything made him tremble slightly. Allen could be so damn cruel! He asked where he should place the box down, feeling that his arms were about to give out. It was odd for the shorter to have more than one box left at the end of the day, since he always made the same amount of copies each time. He'd always brought along five to six boxes with him, sometimes over packing one, but he never had that many copies. Maybe he was in a rut, unable to think straight for some reason and making rookie mistakes. The shorter wasn't a rookie…he'd been a doujin artist since he was in middle school, but had not officially published anything until he entered high school. Allen didn't put out anything graphic until he _really_ started to watch yaoi. It wasn't until then that he really started to question if 'this person' belonged with 'this person', and sometimes those thought got him into a few arguments. He didn't mind, since he knew there wasn't a real answer to the question 'is this the perfect pairing?'

Allen just told Lavi the box near his room, mentally slapping himself when he asked where that was. He gave the two a small tour of his apartment, pointing out where both bedrooms where and where the bathroom was. The kitchen was small, but it was enough to get what the shorter needed to do done. Upon placing the boxes down near Allen's room, he told them that someone would have to sleep on the couch because there was no way on hell he was giving up his bed. He suggested that they rowshambo for it, but they just agreed on a quick game of rock-paper-scissors since it was…much less painful. After five seconds, Lavi was declared the winner meaning he'd get the extra bed. Opening the door to the extra room, Allen jetted pasted the redhead and began pick up a few things. Lavi didn't ask what they were, but did wonder why he sped into his room when he was done. He was acting weird again…

Shrugging, he walked in and started to admire everything he saw. On the windowsill sat multiple figurines ranging from _Gundam_ to_ PeacePieces_ (which was actually an eroge), and he had to wonder just how much Allen spent on such things. The room was somewhat small, but on every wall was a posed or wall scroll. Both had their ups and downs; the wall scroll would last longer than the poster, but if anything got on it you were stuck. The poster didn't require nails, but if it was folded you could see the cresses. Having both on his wall was as smart move in Lavi's opinion. If one were to become damaged he'd have a backup, and not many people the redhead knew would do such a thing. His overall grade for the shorter's apartment would have to be an A, because he'd never seen so much stuff cluttered into one room. Thought he hadn't seen the other rooms, he could probably guess that they were just alike. Plopping on the bed, he heard the blonde say something about Allen wanting to wash clothes, so that meant he had to strip. Waving him off, Lavi began to take off his clothes until he was down to nothing but his boxers. Folding them, he placed them outside of his door the closed it. He didn't mind sleeping in next to nothing, since the room was nicely heated and if it got too warm he'd just open the window. Plopping on the bed once more, he threw the blanket that was on the bed over himself. He was surprised at how comfortable everything was, considering it was the gust bedroom. Then again, Allen might've been known for his cruel ways, but he wasn't that cruel…oh no…he wasn't _that_ cruel…

--

Lavi was awakened in the middle of the night when he heard the door to his room open slowly. He groggily pushed himself up on his forearms and looked up at the clock near his bed, wanting to see _exactly_ what time it was. Three in the morning…it was far too early for him to be up, and hell, he never woke up that early. Groaning a little, he reached for the lamp next to him, but stopped when his wrist was grabbed. Looking over to see who the hand belonged to, it was none other then the shorter himself. Why was he here? Other then the fact that it was his apartment, he really didn't need to be in the room at such a late hour. He was wearing a long sleeved, white button up shirt…and nothing else. It was long enough to the point where it covered his lower regions, but it left his legs completely exposed. The shirt just couldn't have been his, because it just didn't match anything he usually wore. It looked like he'd just picked it up off of the street and said 'might as well keep it', or he had purchased it at a half-off sale just for the hell of it.

The redhead was at a loss of words, mainly because the shorter wasn't known to sleepwalk. Maybe this was some sort of punishment game; Allen had played said game on him a few times before when he didn't call him upon arrival. One time he had to be spanked with a yaoi paddle five times, and Allen was in no way giving it to him softly…his ass was sore for three days. On another occasion he had to stand in front of the shorter's table…while he cosplayed in a dress holding a sign that said '_Do you like horny bunnies?_'…guess what he was cosplaying as. But now he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve getting him pulled into a punishment game! He'd called Allen three times, he was actually early, AND he'd never gotten him all that pissed. He could've just been doing it for the hell of it…which would mean he was such a dick! God, why was he always like this? Wasn't this a sharp contrast to how he acted in high school? What had happened to cause such a change in him?

Opening his mouth to say something, he was quickly silenced when Allen pressed his soft lips against his. Okay…was this part of the game? He felt himself be pushed on his back, Allen never parting as he did so. Lavi pulled away a little, feeling a little confused at the whole situation. He tried to say something, but was silenced once against with Allen's lips. They felt so soft and warm, like two silky pillows were pressing against him. The shorter ran his fingers through his hair; removing his headband and tugging on it a little so that he would tilt his head back. Parting, Lavi thought the shorter was done with him, but was dead wrong when he felt those soft lips against his neck, caressing it with his tongue. The redhead moaned and bucked his hips a little, wishing his body would listen to the 'push him off!' message his brain was screaming. Lavi just couldn't help melt at the shorter's touch, feeling like he was losing himself. He felt Allen's tongue travel upwards and back to his lips once more. He was so tempted to kiss him back, pull him down and show him how well he could kiss…but he couldn't do that. Allen was his friend…okay, so he did ask for some pretty perverted things from him, but that didn't mean he could screw him relentlessly…Finally mustering enough strength Lavi gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"H-Hay Allen, what are you-"

"_We humans are just made to be greedy I guess. But there are some of us who can resist the greedy temptations and desires of our hearts_….I can't do that…and I want you all to myself, Lavi…" He said, going back and nipping at the redhead's neck. Biting down on his bottle lip a little, Lavi tried his best to control himself. 'I want you all to myself'? Was he serious? By the way his hands were roaming his body; stopping ever now and then to rub this and that…the redhead would have to say he was. Lavi tried to pull him away, but he just couldn't because every time he told the shorter to 'stop!' or to 'cut it out!' the shorter would nip at him harder or come back up and kiss him. God, what had gotten into him? His mouth was all over his body, licking and nipping at everything it came in contact with. He would take the redhead's nipple and bite down on it, not enough to hurt but enough to make him buck his hips again a pant like a dog. He would lick it and send chills down his spine, almost making him want the shorter to continue with what he was doing. Of course he wanted him to stop, but that small part of him really wanted him to keep going. It was the part of him that only came out when played yaoi or eroge games…his perverted side. He loved and hated that side of himself, because it always come out at the wrong time or got him into more trouble. Right now it was reacting to everything Allen was doing, especially when he licking his was down his body, traced his tongue around his navel once he'd reached it. His light touched made him buck even more, and it wasn't until he nipped light at his delicate skin that he _really _started to react. The redhead couldn't help but moan loudly at this, but he also couldn't help but think that this was an act of desperation on Allen's part. Every time he would look up at him, the redhead would see a little something in his eyes, like he was trying to tell him something. Maybe it was the explanation as to why he was acting so off, and why he was feeling him up.

It wasn't until Allen hooked his fingers around his boxers, slowly pulling them down, that Lavi really started to panic. He couldn't deny that he was so turned on by this, and he only wished that he could control his body better. His whole body was a wreck…his muscles were tense with anticipation and his mind was racing with thought that should not be there. His body went into sensory-overload when he felt the shorter lick bulge through his boxer…and what a lick it was. He became harder at just that, and he felt his cheek flush a deeper red than his hair. As soon as his boxers pulled down far enough his erection sprung forward, making itself known. Panting a little, Lavi pleaded for Allen not to touch it and just leave it be. It was his _cock_ for goodness sake! It was one of the many sensitive places on his body, and if touched…he was going to lose what little of himself he had left. But of course his pleas fell on deaf ears…The redhead threw his head back and moaned loudly; feeling like his entire body was on fire. Allen had almost swallowed his cock…and right then he knew he'd been playing too many dating-sims. He was using his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down the redhead's length, giving extra care to ever vein he come in contact with. Moaning louder, he reached down and ran his fingers through the shorter's hair. The initial plan was yank him off, cast him aside, and yell at him but with all the ecstasy running through his body he couldn't keep himself together long enough to do so. Licking the tip, the redhead began to gently thrust into the shorter's mouth, knowing what he was doing was wrong in a way. He was playing Allen's game, and he was the kind of person Allen could play so easily. The shorter loved to play games because it would benefit him in someway…but Lavi couldn't tell how this particular act would.

"Fuck, Allen…" Lavi said, watching as Allen finally moved away from his member. His eyes never left the shorter as he licked his way back up his body, nipping every now and then as he did so. He felt so hot…like his body had been dipped in a fiery pit of pleasure. He'd almost lost track of where he was, but was reminded when he felt something press against his hard erection. It wasn't the shorter's lips because those were currently nibbling on his ear, and he knew that they weren't his hands because they were touching…everything.

"That's exactly what I want you to do…fuck me…" He said against the redhead's ear. And before he knew what hit him, Lavi was inside of him and he let out a loud moan that was sure to wake the neighbors.

"_FUCK!_" Lavi yelled, and was about the only thing that came to mind at the moment. What the hell was Allen thinking?! Okay, so it did feel pretty damn good inside of him, but that didn't mean he could just slam against him…it kind of hurt. Panting a little harder, the redhead tried to think of what he would say to Allen but his mind was racing so much that he just pulling him down and kissed him. Slipping his tongue into his mouth, he began to caress the shorter's finally making _him_ moan. Placing his hands on his sides Lavi began to thrust into him, no longer caring about what was right or wrong. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying himself. He knew that screwing your friend wasn't exactly a good thing, but…it felt like he was playing one of those dating-sims. It felt like he was the (not so) silent main character who was trying to capture all the targets, but instead was captured himself. He knew it was an odd way to look at thing, but it was the only thing that his lust filled mind could come up with. Nibbling on his bottle lip, he quickly changed their positions, making it so Allen was on his back. He noticed that the shorter was blushing heavily, eyes averted to the side like he was either afraid or contemplating the situation. Thrusting into him harder, he moaned and arched up against him. Their hot bodies were grinding against one another, making both of them wish for nothing more then the sweet feeling of release. The kisses, the caressing, the heat only increased as they continued on, like there was not going to be a tomorrow. Lavi yelped a little when Allen wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, most likely signaling that something was going to happen. He had gotten unexpectedly tighter, so it was probably a sign that he was about to come.

"A-Allen, can I-"

"Y-Yes! God, yes…" He moaned, arching up even more as the redhead practically attacked his neck with his mouth. Lavi just pulled him forward and kissed him again, pushing himself as far and as fast as he could go. He winced a little when the shorter's nail started to dig into his back, but could deal with it since…well, almost all feeling in his body had been directed to his groin. Gripping the sheet below him, the redhead moaned out loud as he let everything go in one hard burst. It felt so good…and he knew Allen did too because he screamed his name, shuddering for a few seconds then collapsing to on the mattress. Both of them panted and tried to regain a little bit of energy, allowing for at lest one of them to say something. But that idea was tossed right out the window when Allen reached up and kissed the redhead again, holding even tighter. What was wrong with him? He still had that look of desperation in his eyes, but he couldn't help but think that it had increased slightly. It was like he was doing this because he felt like he should, rather than doing it because he wanted to. He'd never seen him like this, and it almost disturbed the redhead how much his he had changed. Okay, so maybe him being an otaku had something to do with why he was so straight forward compared to what he was like in high school (all information on Allen was given to him by Alfons since he knew more about him), but that didn't explain why he was 'acting out'. He obviously wasn't angry with him, because if so their little _session_ would've turned into something much more painful. Not to mention that he probably wouldn't have lived for this long, since he'd invoked the wrath of the shorter before and his 'killer aura' was enough to make him back down right away.

Sighing, Lavi just decided to let it go, because he didn't want to push the issue anymore. He probably should've been happy since he'd just lost his virginity, but the fact that he was twenty-two was a tiny bit sad. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Allen pulled his head down and bit down on his neck, not too hard but…it still hurt! Looking over, he could clearly see the evil intent in Allen's eyes and that's when he knew…

"We're doing it again, Lavi…"

--

Meanwhile in the living room, Alfons tried his best to keep himself from laughing. The walls weren't that thick so he could hear everything that was going on in the guest room, including the shorter's comment about continuing on. He'd known what Allen was planning the moment he asked to wash clothes, and he thanked the redhead's tiredness and absolute unawareness of what was going on for making it all work. The two of them were such oddballs; neither of them knew how to talk to the other about anything other then anime, and if they did that whole atmosphere would change for some reason. The blonde knew that BOTH were capable of doing so, having engaged in quite a few conversations before. It had taken him only a few weeks to figure out why they acted the way they did; to put it simply every time they talked around the other, they would feel awkward for different reasons. Lavi didn't function so well around Allen because he was too intimidated by the thought of saying something wrong. Messing up on something anime related and messing up on something about the real world were two different things in the redhead's book, and he'd be damned if he was labeled a loser or social outcast around Allen. When the shorter wasn't around people could call him anything they wanted because he would accept it, but when the shorter was around…it was like his mind would switch from 'okay, I'm cool with it' to 'oh crap, this can't be happening' for some reason. Alfons had his suspicious as to why that was, but as always, he kept it to himself. As for Allen, he would feel the way he did because…

He had the biggest crush on Lavi…What the two didn't know about Alfons was that he noticed everything they did…even in high school. The blonde knew that Allen harbored feeling since the two of them were in school, and that was the exact reason why the shorter didn't talk to either of them. He was afraid of saying anything thing because it was too embarrassing, and it meant him getting closer to the person that made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't very well put all the blame on Lavi for not noticing Allen, mainly because it was also the shorter's fault for not saying anything. The redhead was dense, not too the point where he didn't notice anything around him, but he was enough that he couldn't understand what Allen was feeling. Though there was one incident…it was the event that happened three months ago, and the reason why Allen didn't want the redhead to come over anymore…He was told of it by Allen because…Lavi was too intoxicated to remember anything…

_Three months ago_

Allen couldn't help but sigh as he helped Lavi out of the bar. He'd forgotten who said it'd be a good idea to celebrate the New Year by drinking, but he knew something was going to happen as soon as they stepped into the bar. Of course they were the only people there, and it was hard to not notice the loud cheers and clinking of glasses. The three had ordered a bottle of warm sake and that's were the problems began…It started out innocent enough, Allen asking what character would be in their top five 'Best Ever' list. Alfons answered Totakeke from _Animal Crossing_ because he might've been a dog, but he knew how to play the guitar. The three laughed at this and continued on with their game. Allen just said Lucy from _Elfen Lied_, and then lunched into a huge speech about how 'incredibility sadistic she was, but was so misunderstood' and it lasted about twenty minutes. The redhead had to stop him and say that they 'got the point', making him blush a little. He hated when he'd monolog about something, because it'd usually end with Lavi stopping him. He'd always do the same thing, and it made the shorter's heart nearly stop…touch his arm. Allen would always play it off like it was nothing, but he couldn't help it when his cheeked became completely flushed.

The redhead was about to say one of the Hitachiin twins, but was stopped when Allen and Alfons sang in unison 'you can't say that one!' He asked why he couldn't, and they simply said 'because it's too obvious!' The redhead just shrugged and decided to go with Chika from _Zombie-Loan_. When asked why he just said he thought that the guy was underappreciated in an underappreciated anime that more people should've known about. The shorter said that it was probably because the manga was better, and that the production value was a little low. After that they decided to agree on who was by far the greatest anime character out there, so they raised their glasses and shouted 'KAMINA!' not caring who looked their way. Oh yes…when that anime first came out it was one of the few that they watched together, not caring how far they had to go. Kamina was a true man…others would die just trying to match his greatness and no one could tell them other wise. Lavi even went so far as to cosplay as him once, much to the shorter's horror (or pleasure) because he had to look that the redhead's _bare_ chest all day. God, he couldn't get that image out of his head all day, not to mention the dreams he had that night…It was always the same; Allen would be dressed in a pink dress, obviously the playing the damsel-in-distress character. He'd always be held captive by some sort of giant robot, screaming for dear life and always being told that 'no on was going to come for you!' But as always Lavi would come in his Kamina getup, rescue him and perform a move only seen in anime with his Gurren-Lagann. But the real kicker about the whole thing was that every time the redhead was about to kiss him, he would wake up, all thanks to his wonderful alarm clock.

As time when on, things started to get more and more out of hand, especially when Lavi got a few more drinks in him. The conversation slowly started to go down hill from 'Best Ever' to 'Who was most fuckable?' At this point Alfons decided it would be best to drop out of the conversation, seeing it as the starting point of something more then a little dirty. The redhead and Allen didn't mind, seeing it as more time for themselves. As their conversation escalated, Allen accidentally blurted out that he liked redhead characters, making Lavi give him a little look. The shorter quickly covered his mouth and blushed heavily, wishing he's never said something so revealing about his character. He quickly stood and told the both of them that it was time go, and any objections would be met with his foot in their face. He heard the redhead give a little comment about the fact that his reach wasn't all that great, and he was treated to the truth that, yes, Allen could reach his face and that, yes, it did hurt like hell.

So here they were, Allen holding a drunk and in pain Lavi while Alfons just tried to hold back a few laughs. The shorter thought that sending the redhead home in his current condition was a bad idea, because he was liable to get himself into trouble. He proposed that he would let up on the 'no one comes over' rule to make sure the Lavi wasn't taken away by some strange older guy. Alfons had to think about that for a moment, trying to figure out the pros from the cons. If he were to leave the redhead with Allen, there was a good chance that he was going to act like his usual drunk self…unfortunately he was a horny drunk. Allen didn't know about this side to him, but whenever the redhead would get a few drinks in him his restrains would come off. He would usually latch onto the closest person to him and flirt, not caring about who saw him or who they were. It was a sad truth, and the worst part was that he had no idea that he would do it. On the other hand, if he let Lavi come home with him, there'd most likely be a problem on the train, and the last thing he needed was to pull the redhead out of a fight with someone's jealous boyfriend. So leave Lavi at Allen's place and hope for the best, or brave the train and hope for the best…there was an obvious answer. Sighing, he agreed to let him stay in the shorter's custody for the night, but he told him that he'd come and pick him up in the morning. Nodding, Allen left with the redhead, wondering if he had done the right thing. He didn't know what the redhead would do once over his house, and that thought made him blush again. This was one of the few times he'd gotten this close to the Lavi and besides the obvious smell of sake on his breath, he really liked it. He knew that not telling the redhead how he felt wasn't the best of ideas, and that not saying anything was a sure way of losing him. It was like he was playing the best friend character, destined to hook up with the main character or get kicked out of his life. He didn't want it to end like that, one day seeing Lavi walking down the street with someone else on his arm…the thought was enough to make him break down. But as long as he didn't act, that was going to be his fate.

"Oi, Lavi-kun, we're here…" Allen said, shaking the redhead a little, snapping him out of his little monologue with himself. Sighing once more, Allen began to search his pockets pickets for his key. He always managed to lose it on one of the many pockets he had, and it frustrated the hell out of him sometimes. But…he yelped loudly when Lavi reached into his back pocket and pulled it out, waving it in his face.

"It's always in this one…" He said, noting the horrified look in Allen's face.

"T-T-T-Thanks, Lavi-kun" He shakily said, slowly taking the key away from him. That was a bit much, but what he mostly regretted was the fact that he couldn't control the blush that threatened to mess everything up. Upon opening the door, he quickly led the redhead to the gust bedroom. He heard Lavi say something about 'having a nice apartment', but he was too busy thinking about how much his body had betrayed him. His whole face was flushed, and he couldn't think of anything that would make it go away! He needed to get himself together if he wanted to act normal around Lavi. The last thing he wanted was to make the redhead uncomfortable, ultimately making him want to be as far away from him as possible.

Placing him down on the guest bed, Allen told him that if he needed anything his room was across the hall. Upon seeing the redhead nod, he left and walked to his room. He was so incredibly nervous for some reason, and it was most likely do the fact that this was the first time he'd let the redhead in his apartment. Allen had always dreamed of it, having the redhead only a door away from him, peacefully sleeping. God, just that made him blush deeper, wanting to stop his mind from producing such thoughts. He couldn't control it, even in high school he would look at the redhead from afar; thinking about what he truly wanted but could never bring himself to make it happen. He didn't want to lose Lavi, but he just couldn't say anything. Walking over to his bed, he plopped down and began to think to himself. Why was it so hard to say those three little words? It meant baring his soul to the one person he truly loved, and that scared him a little. Rejection was another thing he feared…he didn't want his heart to be ripped in two by the person he so desperately want to give it to. He was so indecisive! But that wasn't his fault entirely; his logical side and his emotional side had been going at it since he'd first accepted his feelings for Lavi. One said blurt it out, while the other said he'll come around, and his mind didn't know who to listen to.

It wasn't until his bed moved slightly that he snapped out of his thoughts, and had his attention snapped over to the redhead who had just curled up on his bed. He froze almost immediately when he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him down, making him press against the redhead's chest. His mind was spinning with so many thought; he couldn't get a single word out. He was…being hugged by Lavi. The redhead felt so warm…Allen wanted to just die there; forever holding on to the wonderful memory of being held by the one person he wanted to touch him.

"Do you think it's worth it…?" Lavi asked, partially muffled as he buried his face in Allen's soft hair.

"W-What…?"

"Is it worth it? Being an otaku…being ridiculed for what you like…" He said, holding Allen tighter. The shoter's face was beet red, and he was so lost in his thought that it took him some time to figure out what the redhead had just said. What did he mean 'was it worth it'? Was he having doubts? Without even looking up, Allen knew that there was seriousness to what he was saying. Everyone wavered at one point or another in their life, thinking that what they were doing was pointless and that maybe they should stop. If the redhead were stop being an otaku he didn't know what he'd do…but then again stopping wasn't really an option. In his opinion, otaku were born not made, and getting out of something like that was a rather hard task. But if Lavi tried…

"Y-Yeah…it's worth it…its just being who you are, a-and you get to meet people who like what you like…" He said, trying his best to say what he really wanted to.

"Like…cute redheads…?" He said, tilting Allen's chin up.

"U-Um…" Was all the shorter could get out. He was so close to his face…their lips practically touching. Oh god, this is the position he'd been dreaming of for such a long time, and he couldn't move! He felt the redhead's hand move up his side and turn him over; making it so he was one his back looking up as him.

"You like me, right? You don't have to lie…" He said, getting closer to his neck. He just lie their and took what the redhead was doing to him, too shocked to move. Lavi was…touching him…not in a friend way either. His lips hovered dangerously closer to it, and he tried his best to think of a good reason for him to stop. Once he felt the redhead's tongue against him, all thoughts were thrown out the door. Allen covered his mouth, not wanting to moan out loud because of the sheer embarrassment of making any noise. The redhead's hands had slid themselves up his shirt, the blush on his face only deepened as it was pulled up higher and higher. This wasn't going where he thought it was…right…? Once his chest was completely exposed, he felt the redhead's lips leave his neck and place themselves on his right nipple. Allen had no choice but to moan out loud, because little sensation felt so good. He never thought that _Lavi_ would be the one to make the first move, let only doing it in his bed. But that question…he knew what he wanted to say, but it just wouldn't come out…He just wanted to open his mouth and shout 'Yes! I love you so much, Lavi-kun!', tell him to continue what he was doing, and hold him tightly. But unfortunately that's not how his mind worked, and he really wanted to be the person who wasn't afraid to say what he felt.

"Well? You can tell me…" Lavi said, looking up at the shorter. Panting a little, Allen still couldn't say anything. His blush became much deeper when the redhead pressed his forehead against his. He was looking at him, his emerald eyes piercing his dark gray. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't…he'd thought about this moment for such a long time, and he'd be damned if his awkwardness was going to stop him. Those eyes…he would always imagine those eyes looking at him, watching him, telling him that Lavi wanted him. That's what they were doing, and Allen could no longer control himself. Wrapping his arms around his neck, the shorter pulled Lavi down and kisses him, feeling like all of his restraints were coming off. Not too surprisingly the redhead kissed him back, making him moan slightly and want him even more. Running him fingers through his hair, Allen noticed that there was something tugging at the back of his mind. It was a thought that he couldn't quite make clear, and he knew that it was probably important. But he didn't care about any of that right now, he just wanted to live in the moment and be with Lavi.

"I…I really love you, Lavi…I-I always have…"  
_  
End Flashback_

Unfortunately for Allen the one_ very_ important thing he'd forget about the redhead at the moment was that he was drunk, and even though he'd told him how he felt Lavi wasn't going to remember it. It wasn't until after the redhead had screwed him senseless that he remembered that wonderful fact, and it was then that he decided that he would throw his logical side to the curb. Alfons listened in amazement as the shorter told him everything that had gone on in his apartment, and he couldn't feel any pity toward him. He knew it was wrong, but the shorter had brought the whole thing upon himself and the only thing he could do was talk to Lavi. But as always Allen couldn't do that, so he'd developed a sort of grudge towards the redhead and thus began to behave abnormally. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, seeing it as something out of a classic anime. The main character is oblivious to the feelings of the best friend character, and when you throw in the fact they both of them are otakus you get quite the spicy mix.

"FUCK!" Came Lavi's voice from the other room. Alfons knew that Allen was going to make the redhead pay, whether he enjoyed it or not. The blond knew that tonight was the beginning and tomorrow was when everything would take off, because it was the last day of the convention. Allen wasn't participating tomorrow, so the two of them had all day to talk. Upon hearing Allen give out another 'oh god!' Alfons let out a small snicker and thought…

'_**Humans are so interesting…**_'

**End Part 2**


	3. Epi 3: Ah! Lets Brew One Last Time!

**A/N:** Last chapter, hope you enjoy it

--

Lavi was completely drained of energy, Alfons was a little irritated, and Allen was strangely content. All three of them were sitting against one of the convention center's outer walls, each of them wearing an expression that would make anyone stop and stare. This was hell…Alfons might've found the whole 'forcing Lavi it bed' plan Allen had cooked up very humorous, but what wasn't funny was that fact that they were up ALL night. The joked stopped being funny at four o'clock in the morning when Alfons desperately wanted to sleep, but he knew the shorter wasn't going to give him that kind of satisfaction. Sitting on his right was Lavi who, not so surprisingly, looked a complete mess. Though clean, his clothes were a ruffled, his collar partially hanging off his shoulder. He hadn't even bothered to bush his hair down, which without his headband looked even worse than it usually did. The redhead's whole body was lazily slumped against the wall; acting as if he was doll rather then an actual person. However…through all of this Allen was by far the perkiest in the group. He was sitting to the left of the blonde; his head currently down, playing a game on his DS which required him to 'catch'em all'. He had a very smug look on his face, one that could've been toned down somewhat. He wasn't paying either of them any mind, because he knew that he was on top of the world and no on could knock him down. In the back of his mind he knew there would be consequences, but hell, if they weren't coming now why not celebrate?

Alfons had had it…they'd been sitting there since they arrived, and no one was had said a word to the other. The plan wasn't for them to sit on either side of him, not looking at one another or even acknowledging the other. They were supposed to be talking about last night, acting slightly more serious than they usually do. But that looked like it wasn't going to happen…instead of confronting the problem they were making it worse by just ignoring it…or sort of ignoring it. How could they live like this? This was not going well for anyone, and if the blonde was going to see this thorough he was going to force someone's hand. He'd be damned if he had to go through another week of Allen's bitching about how 'Lavi didn't notice him'…he screwed him didn't he!? So he reached over and took the shorter's game away from him, making him whine a little and try to go for it.

"Oi, oi! Hei-kun, give it-"

"No! Dammit Allen, I'm leaving and won't be back for _two_ hours. Within that time you _will_ talk to Lavi, or I _will_ tell him everything!" He said, getting up and storming off. Allen just looked on in a slight daze, his mind taking longer than it usually did to process what had just happened. Once he'd snapped out of it, Allen decided that it was probably best to stay quiet and not engage the redhead in any form. He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he had not intention of speaking to him. What he did last night was something he couldn't put into words, and trying to force himself to talk about it wasn't going to help anyone…or at lest that what he thought. He desperately wanted to say 'hay, we did it and now it's over' and pretend that he didn't care at all. But he wasn't that kind of person…it really did hurt him deep down to know that he'd turned the redhead into a walking zombie, and he knew he was being selfish with his action last night. Denying that it felt good was like denying that he had a crush on Lavi, but he knew that forcing himself on the redhead wasn't the smartest of ideas. It most likely didn't help him change the redhead's view of him, and that wasn't the goal at all. He wanted to show how much passion he was keeping in, how many times he'd sat up in bed unable to sleep because the he was on his mind, and about how many nights he'd cry out his name when he-

God, he had made himself out to be the bad guy and he could only blame himself for doing such a thing. He felt like it was too late to change anything, so why bother trying? There was a gap between then now…and Allen thought this was the furthest he'd ever been from him. It was like he was on the other side of the world, neither of them able to see what the other wanted or needed out of them. He knew he had to try…because Alfons wanted him to. He didn't want to disappoint him, or for that matter lose Lavi because he was being stubborn. But…he didn't know how to talk to him...what would he say even if he could? Apologizing was the first logical step, and it was by far the most difficult. Just saying 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it, so he needed to think of something that could tell the redhead that he was more than just a little sorry.

"Um…Lavi…" He said softly, partially crawling over to him. Sitting on his knees, he noticed that he hadn't even acknowledged him yet. Getting a little closer, he could not see that Lavi was starting to nod off. Reaching over, he brushed a few stands of hair out of his face, feeling even worse about himself. It wasn't until then the full weight of what he'd done hit him, and he started to slowly hate himself for it. So he hesitantly crawled over and sat in his lap, finally having his exhaustion catch up with him. His chest hurt so much, and he couldn't figure out why…

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Allen said softy, feeling his eyes start to water. He jumped a little when he felt the redhead wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. Burying his face in his chest, he began to sob slightly. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…he wasn't supposed to be sobbing into Lavi chest, feeling like his world was about to explode. Regret hurt…but regretting something you did to a friend hurt even more. He was so stupid, thinking that making the redhead screw him was going to get his point across. Gripping Lavi's shirt, he cried harder, feeling like he was the lowest of the low. He felt the redhead begin to stoke his hair, making him look up at him. His eyes weren't completely closed, and as far as Allen could tell he was not entirely asleep…duh. Reaching up, he kissed him, not intending it to be anything than what it was. He loved him…so he needed to tell him without forcing him into something. As he parted, he started to say something but was stopped when he was pulled forward. He let out a loud yelp when his neck was bitten, feeling so utter confused at just where this situation had gone.

"Gotcha…" He said, grinning a little.

"You…**you jerk**!" Allen yelled as he began to punch the redhead's shoulder. So he'd been faking…he'd made the shorter look like a complete idiot for his own amusement. He was so mean! But then again he couldn't say much since he'd, well, been torturing him since the day they meet…but he made him cry! After a few minutes of 'Beat the Lavi', the shorter sat back a sighed, feeling a little better about everything. He felt the redhead reach over and wipe a few stay tears away from his eyes, making him blush slightly. Now he couldn't run away…he had to face his problems or forever be damned because he didn't say a thing. Taking a deep breath, he decided that just jumping into things wasn't going help so he decided to start off slow. He began to speak about the new anime airing in a few days; Lavi commented that he hoped they would add anymore 'Nice Boat' moments since doing so really cut into his viewing time. Snickering a little, Allen pretended to be holding a large cleaver and began to say over and over again _'Oyashiro-sama is following me! I must stop the footsteps!'_ which in turn made Lavi laugh. Getting further into their discussion, the shorter felt like he was buying himself time he didn't necessarily need to be. It was nothing more then a shameful attempt to make the whole atmosphere a little lighter than it was, because he needed it to be so since he'd already messed up so much.

Thinking back to his high school days, he remembered just how much he avoided doing so…he was _that _kind of person. He was silent, always punctual, and always strived to be nothing but normal…just so he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Knowing that being on the bottom or top was going to grab the attention of more then a few people, so being in the middle wasn't a problem for him. But there was Lavi…always late, always asleep in class, and always so loud…he was the person he wanted to be. Getting noticed meant being acquainted with people that weren't going to accept his otakuness, and at his school rumors spread quickly. The last thing he wanted was to walk into his class and see his desk practically covered in graffiti and trash…and have no one stand up for him…no…Lavi might've. That's how he was…he usually stood up for the people who were being picked on…but why would he stand up for him? He was just the kid who sat in the back of the class, never speaking unless spoke to by the teacher (which was rare), and never talking during break. He was a nobody, the person only noticed if you remember that you didn't sit in the very back row.

But he still couldn't get the thought out of his head…He would be behind the redhead, Lavi trying his best to tell the other student's to 'leave Allen alone because he hadn't done anything wrong!' He would always think about that scene, knowing that it was just a sick fantasy he needed to get rid of…but he couldn't. He thought…no…he knew Lavi was a nice person, and he could've been the nicest person he knew. It wasn't until Alfons transferred in that he found out the redhead was an otaku, and that's when the bells started to go off. Allen had made a vow to himself during the beginning of his high school life…he wouldn't make any friends and would never regret doing so. But he couldn't keep to that…he wanted to talk to Lavi, wanted to show him that he wasn't really the quiet person. He could be loud, he could be energetic, and he wanted to be all of these things for the redhead. He wanted to go up to him and shout 'go out with me! Or at lest be my friend!' but he couldn't do so.

"Oh and the ending of_ Kurenai_ was so-"

"Hay, Alle-kun…" Lavi said, cutting the shorter off in the middle of his sentence, "What was…last night all about?"

He couldn't run anymore…

"_…If you want to know the truth, you must have the courage to accept it-_"

"No…I wanna hear your voice…not someone else's…" Lavi said, reaching over and pulling Allen close again. The redhead felt so warm…He couldn't lie because lying meant denying himself of that wonderful warmth. So he pulled a little courage out of the bag he thought didn't exist, and pulled himself a little closer to the Lavi's lips. They brushed against enough other, but never touched…

"I really…" He started, feeling his chest start to tighten, "…l-like you…"

"Oh…" Lavi said, looking away a little. Allen wanted to just close his eyes, feel the redhead against his lips and enjoy it all. Leaning forward a little, he made their lips met making the two of them blush. He was lost in pure bliss…he felt the redhead's grip tighten around him, making him moan a little. He knew doing something like this outside wasn't exactly looked at by everyone as 'fine', but he didn't care. Allen was locked in a heated kiss with the one person he wanted, so he really didn't give a damn who saw him. The shorter moaned a little louder at the thought of one of the redhead's hands traveling up his shirt.

"You still haven't told me…" Allen said, parting a little.

"Told you what?" Lavi asked. The shorter just held him a little tighter.

"If you like me too…" He said in a small voice. The redhead just smiled a little and held Allen tighter; he really did feel something for the shorter, and he knew it ran deeper than just friendship. He liked being around him, even if the shorter did act like Devil-wing!Miharu sometimes. But now he knew it was all an act, and hell, when he started to put everything together it made sense. He was probably too afraid to speak in high school, which was completely understandable since the redhead did act rather straight forward when he was a little younger. He would always say things out loud; never really caring who heard him or what the consequences would be. It took the redhead until his senior year to figure out that maybe subtle was the way to go. Now he didn't totally give up his personality, just bringing it out when he found it necessary…meaning conventions or while he was drinking. But looking back on things, his personality was probably why Allen was so afraid to talk to him. He had built up a sort of 'rejection streak' one that he hadn't noticed until he left high school. The redhead would always be asked out by someone, always in person and always away from other people. He was surprised to see so many timid girls in his school, since they'd never look him in the eye or said a full sentence without adding _'ano'_ somewhere. Lavi would always say the same things be it 'Well I'm kinda busy' or 'Well, I've got a few strange habits so I probably would make a crappy boyfriend'. When he finally looked back on all the girls he turned down, he'd just about said 'no' to half the school. Alfons also added that he'd actually turned down a few guys without knowing it, and that made the redhead feel even worse. He didn't want to come off like a total jerk!

"Lavi-kun, stop daydreaming and answer me…" Allen said in a rather irritated tone, all the while pulling on the redhead's cheeks. Wincing a little, he pulled the shorter's hands away from him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just thinking…" He said, rubbing his cheeks a little, "But…I really do like-"

"And click," Came a bright flash from out of nowhere, "Wow, that's a pretty nice pic, I might just have to save this for the two of you"

"H-H-Hei-kun!" They both screeched, getting to their feet and trying so desperately to reach for his cell phone. As he jerked the phone away, the blonde told them that he'd actually been nearby; watching to make sure the two of them didn't try to kill the other. But instead of mindless bloodshed, he happened to find the two locked in a position that looked very familiar to him. So, he reached into his pocked and pulled out three sheets of paper, making Allen begin to panic. Forgetting about the vile phone, he began to go for the sheets of paper, knowing what was written…or drawn on them.

"Oi Lavi-kun, catch" He said, tossing them to the redhead.

"N-No!" Allen yelled, trying to catch them before Lavi did. But alas his little arms couldn't reach it, and the redhead caught it with ease. Upon unfolding them, the redhead couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed as to what he saw. They were obviously done by Allen, but the things that made him blush was the fact that they weren't fan drawings. One of the characters was one Allen had made in his own self-image. He'd shown it to the redhead before, and he made a little wisecrack about 'how much taller he looked'…earning him a punishment game. But there was another character in the picture…They were teller than 'Allen' and sported a messy patch of red hair much like his own. The guy had his arms wrapped 'Allen's' waist, his lips right next to his ear. The feature that stuck out most to the redhead was the guy's…_eyepatch_. Lavi started to ask something, but he violently thrown to the ground when Allen slammed the blonde into him. Oh crap…it was punishment time…

--

"God Allen, was that really necessary?!"

"Shut up, Lavi"

The redhead groaned a little as he lay outstretched on the shorter's couch. Allen's punishments were always hell, but this time he decided to bump it up a few notches. He dragged the redhead and Alfons into the convention center, intending the two of them to be put through the worst thing he could come up with…karaoke. Allen literally pushed them on stage and walked away, knowing that once they were up there they couldn't back down. The shorter knew that neither of them could sing, and the best way he could descried it was episode six of _Kurenai_…an amusing bunch of noise that made you want to die of laughter. That wasn't to say it was bad…just not up to certain standards. So he just sat in the audience, wanting to see how much this was going to go downhill. The two of them had such a horrified look on their face, and it only got worse when the music started. The crowed cheered them on, making a smirk slowly creep across Allen's face. This was going to be hell…and he was going to enjoy ever bit of it. Not only was it sung by a girl, it was probably the one of the highest songs ever heard and Allen thought that he had managed to come up with the perfect form of punishment…humiliation. As soon as the two began to sing half the audience covered their ears while the others plead for them to shut up…the shorter couldn't help but laugh his ass off. As they continued to sing Allen began to laugh much harder, so much that he thought he was going to choke. This was punishment! He wasn't supposed to feel any sympathy towards the two of them, nor would he regret anything he did. Lucky for Allen he was the kind of person who was rather proud to admit he was _very_ passionate about his punishments. Once the two had butchered the song, they were allowed to leave the stage in tact; their pride however had been scared in such a way that it would take some time to heal.

After the three had left the convention center, Alfons said that it was about time for him to leave. When asked why he was going home so early he merely said 'It was probably best'. Lavi still had the suspicion that the blonde knew more then he let on about the whole 'Allen screwing him' thing, and when he muttered 'I've interfered enough' his meter jumped quite a bit. He didn't like to be treated like an outsider by people he knew, because it made him feel liked he was being lied to. But he knew Alfons wasn't the kind of person who would hid something that would hurt him, since the blonde was, unlike Allen, one of those few people who would let on to things little by little. He was Lavi's informant and the redhead didn't know what he would do without him; on many occasions the redhead had been left in the dark, unable to figure out something or even notice the obvious. But as always Alfons was there, telling him that the _Higurashi_ season one ending didn't mean it was over, that those old anime kid shows were still in style, and that it was NOT okay to play _D.O.A_ on the train (the game seriously sounded like porn…). Lavi was pretty luck to have a friend like that, but he wasn't going to leave out Allen. The shorter was much more straight forward with Lavi, calling him _'stupid redhead'_ in english at any chance and making sure he knew just what his mistakes were. He always thought Allen had very little kindness towards him, but after seeing him practically come apart in front of them he knew the shorter had emotions that ran deeper than he thought. Maybe it was wrong of him to judge the shorter solely based on what he saw on the outside, but than against he couldn't look inside of Allen to see what he was thinking. He was such a complex person, and the redhead really didn't know how to deal with that. It really did hurt him to see the shorter being so variable, like something had just snapped inside of him and he just couldn't hold it in. Though making the shorter look more human, it also made the wheel start turning in his head. He still very much needed to speak to Allen about what was going on, since he really understood the bare minimums.

So here he was; the redhead was lying against Allen's couch on his back feeling like he really needed a nap. After doing something so humiliating he just wanted to sleep, but of course that wasn't going to be easy. The picture was just something he couldn't get it out of his mind, but seeing that the shorter had just confessed to him it really didn't seem all that out of the ordinary. Allen was currently the kitchen, looking through his fridge for some to he so he wouldn't have to cook something

"So the guy in the picture was me, right?" He asked, wanting a little confirmation. Allen just poke his head from out of the doorway stood there for a moment, knowing that he was way passed the point of no return. So he simply nodded, feeling his face light up once again. He began to tell the redhead about how he came to creating said character, and he knew he was going to do nothing but blush the entire time. It really wasn't his style to publish anything with an original character in it, mainly because it meant he'd had to think more than he wanted to. But for some reason he felt it was necessary to make a 'guilt pleasure' character, because he thought he deserved one after all the hard work he'd done on his doujinshis. As he started to work very few original ideas started to come to mind, so he decided to use someone he already knew as a base. He knew he wanted to make a male so he stuck to one of the lesser known character he knew. The main problem he was having was that everything time he thought of a redhead…he thought of Lavi. Allen adored red-haired character because they were so diverse; sometimes they would play the buffoon or comic relief, but they were always serious when the time called for it. No matter how many characters he thought of, since his selection was quite vast, Lavi's image would always pop up liked it was begging to be used. It took Allen some time to decide if he wanted to use the redhead as a base for a character or not; he was afraid that there was a good chance that he would tarnish his image of Lavi for some reason, and that's the last thing he wanted to do. The only way he wanted to view him was that of a strong willed young who, in his opinion, was the closest thing to a perfect match Allen could find. So after much deliberation he decided it was alright to tweak the redhead a little bit, remembering not to go overboard.

"So you gave me an eyepatch?" Lavi asked, still a little puzzled.

"What? You don't like it?" Allen asked as he left his position near the kitchen and slowly began to talk over to the redhead, the air of mischievousness slowing starting to overtake the space around him. Unfortunately for Lavi he couldn't sense it, and that was going to be his greatest downfall…or maybe it work in his favor. Once the shorter was close enough, he began to straddle Lavi's waist, slowly bringing his lips against his ear. He felt the redhead freeze up a little, like he wasn't sure what he should do in such a situation. He probably did so because he wasn't sure what the shorter was going to do, and after last night's antics Allen could see why. Seeing him like this was both amusing and unnerving at the same time; he wanted him to feel completely comfortable, but at the same time he wanted to make him squirm a little…funny wasn't it? Lavi meant everything to him and since he was his friend Allen needed to mess with him, not because he wanted to be mean, but because he thought it was one of the few ways he could show how much he really cared. Acting like a jerk was another way to be physical with both Lavi and Alfons, and for him to touch another person in that kind of way meant he had quite the strong bond with them. But the bond with Lavi was something he wanted to straighten a little more, and the first step to that was getting him in a position were he wasn't so tense…but that also meant keeping his mischievous side under control. So he snaked his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling himself up a little, resting his head on his chest. He could hear his heart racing, like Lavi was backed into a wall and about to be eaten by something.

"It's just me, I'm not gonna bite…unless you want me to…" Allen said, trying his best to sound sincere but allowing a little of his mischievous side to leak through.

"I know I know…I just wanna know why you like me" Lavi said, looking over to the side like he was ashamed for some reason. Allen stayed quite, allowing a tense silence to fill the air…he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this conversation. Pulling himself up a little, he buried his face in the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Saying 'I just do' was not going to cut it, and they both knew that was the truth. Allen needed to find the right words to answer said question, knowing it meant the redhead accepting or denying his feelings for him. So with a little sigh he began at the beginning since it was the easiest place start; he told him how he'd always been aware of Lavi's existence and that upon learning that he was an otaku he more than a little ecstatic. He always kept in the shadows, always wanted to say something to him but knowing that the way he was wouldn't allow him to do that. He told him about how much he'd have rather made it through high school now knowing anyone, but it changed as soon as he started to become use to the redhead. It was so strange how he could be attracted to someone he'd never _really_ talked to (Allen dropped a pencil one time and Lavi was kind enough to pick it up for him, adding a 'you dropped this' as he did so), but he was and he didn't know if he should confront them or keep his feeling locked away. Since the redhead already knew the choice he made, Allen didn't need to elaborate any further on that part of the story. Continuing on he told the redhead how much he didn't want to move to Akihabara; though the anime capital of Tokyo, it was quite a ways away from were he use to live and the thought of moving that far away from Lavi had his stomach ache. It was as this point that another horrible thought popped into his head…what if he never saw the Lavi again? He wasn't actually all buddy-buddy with him, so he probably wouldn't even noticed that he left and that was a hard pill to swallow.

Holding the redhead a little tighter, he told him how much he really care about him, and just how happy he was when he was saved by him on that faithful day. He was just about to let that last little spark die inside of him, but it just so happened that Fate had something else planned for him. Allen wasn't one to stay after the convention was about over, but one day one of his many doujin artist needed help with a few boxes. He didn't recognize the person so he labeled her a newcomer, and not wanting to be rude he decided to help. Picking up a few boxed, he waited with her for a cab to come, not completely listening to the fangirlish rambles she was going on about. He did however perk up slightly when he heard something that hit a little close to home; she said that he'd only became a doujin artist to impress someone she really liked, and knew she was a pretty bad illustrator. When Allen asked why she would go that far, she answered 'It's just my way to show how much I care, and this way I can be close to him, never losing hope'. The shorter looked down for a moment, letting the words truly sink in. If he wanted to be with Lavi he shouldn't have to hide that fact, or to put into better words, he should at lest meet with him over a hot cup of tea, if not to reveal ho much he wanted to be with than to have a friendly chat. At this point he hadn't spoken to the redhead in two years, and maybe just contacting him would be enough to make that flame inside of him burn brightly once more.

Once the cab had come, the young woman bowed a little and was about to tell him a small thanks, but it was Allen who thanked her. He told her that what she said made a him start to remember how much someone meant to him and he didn't know how to thank her. She just smiled and said he'd have to give her a free copy of his new doujinshi, and that he should smile more often. Once she'd gotten into the cab Allen waved goodbye and started to walk away, all the while thinking about what he would do about what he would do about the redhead. On his way home he found that it had gotten much darker than he thought it had. He really didn't like walking through the streets when it was dark, since he was liable to run into some crazy person looking for a little cash. Now Allen wasn't a very paranoid person, but he did know that going out a night with no one with you was slightly dangerous. Just as Allen rounded the corner he bumped into someone, nearly knocking himself and the person down. Upon apologizing he finally saw that he'd run into an office worker who looked very disheveled among other things. Closer inspection showed that the man reeked of alcohol, and was it by no means sake. Saying another 'I'm sorry', the shorter began to leave but was pulled back by his wrist. The man started to say things…things that confused the hell out of the shorter. 'Let's go to a love hotel', 'its okay that you're a boy, I don't mind' were just a few of the things the drunk was saying and poor Allen couldn't break away from his grip. The shorter tried to pled to the man, but the only thing that came out were an 'um'. It didn't help that he was starting to be dragged away…panicking he tried to pull away, knowing that a terrible fate was going to be fall him if he didn't get away. But he didn't have the strength to pry himself from this man. He was so terrified about what was going to happen he didn't notice someone else coming up behind him. He instantly tensed up upon feeling two arms wrap themselves around his neck. It was a male voice and Allen heard his silky voice say behind him that he'd been looking for him, and the arms around his neck tightened. The voice told the older man to buzz off, and surprisingly he did, muttering a few curses as he did so.

"I still own you one for that…" Allen said, holding the redhead tighter. Lavi remembered that day very well; he'd parted ways with Alfons so he could check out one more store before he left. On his way there he happened to come across the scene involving Allen. Now at the time he wasn't sure if he recognized the shorter or not, but he did know that he was in trouble. While walking over the redhead devised a very quick plan to make the man leave, it wasn't all that great but he'd knew it work. Acting like Allen's boyfriend was a sure way to make the guy walk away, but it also meant Lavi would have to act…like he knew what he was doing. The redhead had never had a lover since he was too busy with his studies, new anime line ups and work to actually think about dating someone. It wasn't that having one got in the way; it was just that he never thought it was that important to have one. Loving someone would've been a nice thing, but being committed to something like that was something he didn't know if he could do. But he'd read enough romance manga to know how to put on a reasonable act, and it was enough to save Allen from his horrific fate.

"I like you because you're like me…neither of us know what we're doing, so why not be together and try to figure all of it all out…?" Allen said, smiling a little. The redhead couldn't help but do the same; what Allen had said was true, the two of them didn't really understand everything in the real world and they knew that it was probably unacceptable to most. It wasn't that they were hikikomoris or anything, never going outside unless they needed to buy something. Oh no, the two of them were by no means shut-ins; they had friends that were not part of the anime/mange community, they did watch other TV shows that didn't involve any anime in them (this included live-action adaptations or animes), and they did go shopping for things other then figurines or models. But through all of this they didn't understand why they had to function 'normally' in society to get where they need to go, or let along not be looked at as 'odd'. Maybe…maybe all they needed was each other to go through this crazy world, finding out what they needed to and not let their true selves be dragged down in the process.

"We could try…" Lavi said, arms now wrapped around the shorter's waist, "We could try…"

And with a quick kiss the two of them drifted off to Dreamland, not knowing what was in store for them in the future…but that completely alright with them…

--

**A/N:**That's it! I hope you liked my 'I've-been-watching-too-much-anime' fanfic

**P.S.:** Can you name all the references I used?


End file.
